Technical Field
The present invention relates to a crawler track shoe core metal and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as a resilient crawler track shoe employing a crawler track shoe core metal.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H09-249161 describes a rubber crawler track shoe in which bolts are fastened to a moving link (a crawler track) of a machine body of a machine used in construction, a machine used in civil engineering work, or the like. The rubber crawler track shoe is configured by vulcanization bonding a rubber material to a core metal. Through-holes for inserting the bolts are formed in a central region of the core metal.
JP-A No. S50-105530 describes a processing method in which, while machining a forged product including through-holes, indentations are provided in a back face at specific positions where the holes are to be provided, and the indentations are punched through from the opposite side by a punching mold with a pointed leading end, thereby eliminating burrs protruding out in the punching direction.